Soma Week 2014 (And Little Things In Between)
by All-American Anteater
Summary: Here's a compilation of the prompts I wrote for Soma Week 2014.
1. Chapter 1

**Day One: Roomates**

* * *

"Dammit Soul, you're in my space!"

"No I'm not." Soul grinned and elbowed her slightly, as if to spite her.

She mirrored his action, "_Are too!_"

He poked her side, earning him a squeal and a punch to the shoulder, "_Are not_, Maka!"

Maka would admit that it was quite difficult sharing a considerably small bathroom with a boy. Hell, it was difficult sharing a considerably small _apartment_ with a boy. She should have thought of the consequences when she insisted to him when they first became partners that this would help strengthen their bond.

He was so goddamn _annoying_ when he wanted to be.

She growled and watched him attempt to tame his thick and unruly bedhead with an infuriating smirk directed at her. She glared at him and made a point to obscure his view from the mirror and body check him when she reached for her toothbrush that was on Soul's right side. The move was sudden, and caused Soul to violently tug at his hair when he hit a knot.

"_Ow Maka, _what the hell was that for?"

She beamed jubilantly and giggled, and proceeded to brush her teeth with the toothbrush she acquired without a single word. She heard him grumble under his breath, and grinned even wider at the small victory.

But it was short lived when he roughly shouldered her, and guffawed at the sight of her smearing toothpaste across her cheek with her blue toothbrush. A look of horror and disgust flashed across her face, "Ew, Soul, _ew! _You are so_ gross!_"

"Maka, you look ridiculous." Soul snickered, disregarding her outright disgust with him. It pissed her off when he played it off like this was a joke, and it infuriated her even more when he outright _laughed_ when she glared at him.

If this is how he wants to play it, fine. She'll just fight fire with fire.

She spat out the remaining minty paste in the sink. "You think so?" She took the towel that was on her left and slowly mopped up the toothpaste from her cheek, keeping her voice eerily calm.

She looked at him with calculating eyes, before peering at her own tube of toothpaste, a plan formulating in her head. Soul, unsuspecting of her reprisal and very, _very_ proud of his boyish act against her, went back to styling his hair. She teased him all the time about how _long_ he took with his startling snow colored hair, but even still, she found it quite adorable.

He glanced down at her and wondered why in the world she was staring at the toothpaste like it was her long lost brother or something. It was really _weird_.

But he came to accept that he had a really weird partner, so it was cool. He didn't really question the quirks his meister had anymore.

He shrugged and went back to his hair, not at all expecting what Maka had planned for him.

While he was lost in his thoughts, Maka went to work and squeezed out a nice handful of Crest teeth whitening toothpaste. Looking back on it now, it was probably because he laughed at her for getting the foamy paste smeared on her cheek. He should have been wary, and followed his gut instinct when she was leering at the tube in the first place. Besides, you never ever mess with Maka Albarn.

…Who _does_ that, anyways? Stare at a tube of toothpaste? He _knew_ it was weird, even for Maka.

Soul sputtered, looking back and forth between Maka's vexingly triumphant face and the mirror. The light blue paste was smeared all alongside his cheek, and receded into his hairline. Maka couldn't stop her giggling at his perplexed and horrified expression. He gapped at his reflection, and lightly touched his now uncomfortably sticky and pale blue hair.

"You got it in my _hair_, Maka! There's toothpaste in my _fucking_ _hair_! Goddammit Maka!" There was something almost endearing in the way he looked at his reflection in such defeat, with the disgust that she felt.

Ah, revenge is sweet.

Her giggles turned into full on laughter while she watched him wash his face and desperately try to attempt to clean his hair, "Soul, you look _so_ ridiculous."

He stared at her for a second, his face blank. Finally, he snorted at her, his eyes alight with affection. He definitely did not miss the choice of words, "So you're using my own words against me? I see your sarcasm is coming along."

She bumped his hip with her own with fondness, the previous irritation at him no longer residing in her soul, "I learn from the best, don't I?"

Soul returned the action, and glanced down at her with adoration in his eyes. She was such a dork, but she was his dork, and he wouldn't rather have anyone else as his roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

**This isn't a prompt for Soma Week, but it leads up to it. Here's my Gone AU!  
**

* * *

Not again.

She can't go through this again.

Maka was watching her history teacher write on the white board with a bored expression on her face when she disappeared.

Poof.

Ms. Marie was gone.

If you blinked, you would have missed it. You would have missed the Expo marker fall to the ground with a clatter. You would think you were hallucinating.

Maka immediately looked at Black*Star who had an equally startled look on his face. For once, he was acting mature, because he knew how bad it was going to get if what they thought was happening really was happening.

Hushed, confused whispers surrounded her, like a suffocating noose tightening around her neck. All because she was in this position before, and she did not want to go through it again.

Maka pitied them, as well as despised them, because they had no clue what was going on, had no clue how bad it was really going to get. Was ignorance really bliss?

Then again, she apparently didn't know anything either. She was sixteen and she was still here… Wasn't the cut off age fifteen? Wasn't that what happened when all of the adults kids over the age of fourteen disappeared three years back?

Black*Star clenched his jaw and nodded at Maka when she motioned her head towards the door. They needed to know if this was happening to other classes, if the teachers disappeared in there as well.

Maka and Black*Star peaked their heads outside of the doors, looking up and down the hallways. The class got silent behind them, curious as to what they were doing. Maybe they had answers.

They saw Soul and Tsubaki walk briskly toward them in the eerily silent hallway. Black*Star and Maka walk out of the classroom to meet them, ignoring the shouts of confusion that were coming from their classmates. By the look on Soul and Tsubaki's face, things were not looking up.

Soul was the first to speak, "What the hell's going on? Azusa just…" He couldn't say anything without sounding insane.

"Did she disappear out of thin air? Like she poofed?" Black*Star offered.

Soul nodded slowly. Maka could see his worried glances. Not for himself, but for her. He was stupid like that, putting herself over him.

Tsubaki looked at Black*Star, seeing how hard his eyes were and how he clenched and unclenched his fists. "Black*Star, what's going on?"

Black*Star hesitantly opened his mouth, but Maka cut him off, "Hold on, I want to see something."

Maka briskly walked to Dr. Stein's room and opened the door, peering inside. Seeing that the older teacher was nowhere to be seen, she asked one of the students, almost fearing the answer, "Is he gone too?"

Ox, who knew Maka from student council, nodded, "What do you mean too? Is _your_ teacher gone?"

Maka cursed silently, and looked around the classroom, ignoring his question, "Is anyone else gone?"

A girl in the back meekly spoke up, close to tears, "Janine's gone. She just… she—!" The girl couldn't continue as she tried to hold back her sobs.

Maka twirled one of her pigtails, a nervous habit she developed long ago. She looked at the distressed girl and gently asked, "How old was she?"

The girl's friend spoke, rubbing soothing circles on her back, "She turned eighteen a couple days ago, I think."

So eighteen was the cut off age. Maka wondered if anyone younger disappeared as well.

"God _dammit_…" Black*Star muttered next to her. She jumped not realizing he was there. He smirked down at her, despite the circumstances, "Not time to get jumpy yet, bookworm."

She scowled at him, "Shut up."

Soul came up behind her and gripped her shoulders in comfort, laying his head in the crook of her neck, "Whatever's going on, we'll get through it. Just calm down, okay?"

She swallowed her oncoming anxiety and leaned against Soul. She couldn't freak out, not when people she cared about needed her.

She closed her eyes for a second, and then opened them again, a newfound determination burning deep within her. "We need to find Kid and the Thompsons. Then we need to get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay seriously, the next chapter has to do with Soma Week.**

* * *

"Okay, can someone _please_ explain to me what the hell is going on? It seems like you guys know a lot more than we do." Liz narrowed her eyes at Kid in particular. As soon as Maka, Black*Star, Soul, and Tsubaki grabbed them all from their lunch period, they rapidly explained that their teachers have disappeared into thin air and they needed to get out of the school _now_, before everything went to shit once everyone realized, hey, no adults. I can do whatever I want.

As soon as he heard the news, Kid went into military general mode rushed them out of their high school, cramming the seven of them into Black*Star's rusty brown pick-up truck (Soul was beyond pissed that he had to leave his motorcycle, but Kid insisted that they would come back for it later). As soon as everyone was situated, they sped off to the nearest Publix and cleared shelves of things necessary to survive in the long run.

And now they were in Kid's one of many living rooms, trying to draw out answers that he obviously had.

The tension in the room grew tenfold, and Soul noticed that Maka started to twirl one of her pigtails, a habit he realized she had when she was nervous or uneasy about something. He scooted over next to her and grabbed the offending hand, lacing his fingers with hers.

She glanced at him and shifted closer to him, a subtle way to say thank you for trying to comfort her. He squeezed it, and gently pressed his lips to her knuckles. He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything to at least make her feel better, but he would damn well try.

Maka was weird, and he had yet to figure out the way she thought, the way she would react to things. She would be completely fearless in the face of a nerve wracking presentation or having to take a very important test, but would become alert, almost paranoid when they were out at the movies or at a restaurant. They would be out at dinner, and he would see her eyes constantly darting back and forth, as if she was looking or expecting something.

Oh, she hid it well, but he still noticed. It made him even more curious about her and about her life before she moved to Death City, but he never ventured to ask her about it. He figured she would tell him whatever it was that happened back then when she was ready. She was private about her life, and quite frankly, he was too. It was only fair that he'd be patient.

Finally having enough of the very long and very silent pause, Kid spoke, "Remember three years back, when the FAYZ—uh, The Anomaly, happened?" He stumbled over his words, forgetting that the media is a very fickle platform and that everyone that wasn't Black*Star and Maka would have no idea what the FAYZ, an acronym that stood for Fallout Alley Youth Zone, was.

This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group. Kid was usually very eloquent with what he said, and now he was acting like a nervous schoolboy talking to his crush.

Despite the slip up, everyone nodded, anxious to know what he had to say. The Anomaly was a nationwide news story. Everyone, starting at the age of fifteen, disappeared from a small town in California and the remaining kids were trapped in an egg like dome to fend for themselves. No one knew how to get them out.

Soul remembered watching the news story, in his very large and very fancy house in Connecticut with his brother and parents before he moved to Death City. He remembered them saying how unfortunate it was that the families had to go through the loss of their children, and that they were glad that it wasn't their darling sons.

All the while looking at Wes with warmth and love he rarely ever received from them. It made him sick to even think about it.

He honestly never even thought about it when it came on the news. To him, it was just one of those overused news stories that was surreal because it wasn't happening to him. The aspect of being totally cut off from the outside world did freak him out, though. And he did feel bad for the kids inside the dome.

But what exactly was Kid getting at? And what was with the slip up? He heard that the survivors called the incident the 'FAYZ', and that some people adopted the saying because it 'sounded cooler.' Maybe Kid had the same philosophy and was ashamed to passive aggressively mock The Anomaly?

Soul immediately rejected the thought. Kid was the most respectful gentleman he knew, almost to the point to of being ridiculous. He wouldn't resort to mocking something that was very much a tragedy in order to sound 'cool.' But there was no way he was a part of that? Surely one of his best friends would tell him something like that?

Thinking back, Maka said something about grabbing Kid and the Thompsons, before they got the hell out of there. _And_ Black*Star wasn't being a total dumbass like usual.

God, surely his _girlfriend _would tell him something as huge as being one of the survivors of The Anomaly? Surely that wasn't why Maka acted so weird in unpredictable situations?

_Fuck. Okay, just let Kid explain. You freaking out about this piece of info is not going to help anyone._

Soul took a deep breath. He needed to stay rational about this, he needed to stay cool.

He watched Kid close his eyes and take a deep breath himself. At last, he opened them and continued, "With all that's been going on, and the fact that all the adults that all the adults we can see are just _gone—_!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. Are you saying that _we_ are going through that _now_?" Eyes wide, she looked at Kid with a stunned look on her face. She leaned closer to Patty, who was watching everything unfold with wide eyes. Patty looked at her sister, and then to Kid. Seeing the grim look on both of their faces made her realize that she was _scared_, and it was very visible on her face.

Liz violently shook her head, her loose hair flying, "No, you've got to be joking. Didn't the news say that a radioactive meteor caused The Anomaly back then? I've only been in Death City for a couple of years, but I'm pretty sure something like that never happened."

"Do you have a better explanation on what's going on, Liz? I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that I saw my history teacher disappear into thin air." Black*Star gave her a hard look, shocking her to silence. He was serious and Black*Star was never serious. Liz gave him a measured look, but ultimately stayed silent.

Soul glanced at Tsubaki, who was quiet throughout this whole ordeal. He watched her glance at Black*Star, Kid, Maka, then back to Black*Star. He could tell she was thinking something, something that he didn't want to think about himself.

Finally, Tsubaki glanced at Soul. They shared a look, and silently agreed that they needed to ask the question that they would probably regret later on.

Tsubaki took a deep breath, and spoke with a sense of finality to her tone, "Kid, what's going on?"

She had a hard glint to her otherwise tranquil face, and Soul immediately knew there was no way any one was going to bullshit her on this. He watched Kid's reaction, as he tended to do when he wasn't quite sure what to do himself. He felt Maka's hand squeeze his, and when he looked down at her, her eyes were downcast, refusing to meet his own.

It made his stomach sink to realize that his initial thought had been right.

Kid's shoulders sagged and he sank back against the plush sofa he was stiffly sitting on. The secret he tried so hard to keep was bound to come out sooner or later, even if he did prefer later rather than sooner.

"Alright then. As you know, three years ago everyone over fourteen disappeared. And we were stuck in the middle of it." Kid motioned towards Black*Star and Maka. "It was coincidental, fortuitous really, that we were all in the same academy when it happened."

Black*Star laughed humorlessly, "Goddamn, that place _sucked_."

"So, that's why you freaked when the teachers disappeared?" Liz directed the question to Kid, ignoring Black*Star's comment. "Do—do you think that the same thing is happening now?"

"I honestly don't know. It's hard comprehending what happened back then to be even real. There are still a lot of factors that we have to consider."

The statement hung heavily over everyone. Maka stayed silent, but thankfully looked relieved that this was out in the open. But despite Maka's brave face, Soul was still concerned about her. At this point, she would normally chip in her two cents, talk about how they needed a plan to go about their next move. But she didn't say anything at all.

He really needed to get her alone, to talk to her. She needed him, and he knew she always felt significantly better when she spoke her mind. Even when she _insisted_ that she was fine, Soul knew she needed it. He needed to know what the fuck was going through her brain so he knew how to help her.

A guttural moan of irritation rang through the otherwise silent room, snapping everyone out of their own train of thought, "You guys need to chill out. The reason everything went to shit last time was because everyone was stupid. Then they got scared because they realized how in trouble they were, so _then_ they did stupid things." Black*Star then grinned, "Now can go and eat something? I'm pretty sure we skipped lunch, and I'm fucking s_tarving_."

He jumped up from his seat and offered his hand to Tsubaki, who took it with a gracious smile on her face. Everyone grinned, and took his cue to relax for the time being. To Liz's delight, even Patty brightened a little at their friend's antics, and asked Kid multiple questions, mostly about if he got to eat all of the junk food possible back then, and if she could too.

Soul watched everyone leave with an amused smile on his face, not quite believing that everyone could go from confused and terrified to jovial in less than a second. But he had strange friends, so it was expected.

He looked back at Maka, who in turn glanced at him. She bit her lip and earnestly looked into his eyes. "Soul, I… I'm sorry. This is probably something I should have told you earlier, but I didn't."

He shook his head, gliding the pad of his thumb over her knuckles, "No need to apologize for something like that. I can't even begin to imagine going through something like that and coming out with an intact sanity, so don't think you need to say sorry for not telling me."

"But Soul, you deserved to know! I knew you had questions about why I was acting so weird, but I was too scared to even—!"

"Maka Albarn, shut up." With a forceful tug, she fell into his chest, his strong arms trapping her to his body, "Just calm down, yeah? You can explain everything to me later. Right now, let's just worry about not letting Kid find out we stole his prized stash of that expensive Swiss chocolate."

"Psh, yeah alright." She leaned against him, letting him hold her for a few moments, "You probably won't look at me the same way ever again."

He tightened his grip on her, leaning his cheek on the top of her head, "If I can look past you beating me with your binder or your book, I can look past anything."

Maka slightly shook her head, but smiled at him anyway. She gave him that smile that did funny things to him, that made him know he was an extremely lucky guy to know someone like her.

Maka broke away from him and rose from the couch, walking to the kitchen, "Come on, I think I'm in the mood for some chocolate."


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Four: Loyalty**

**Finally, right? By the way, I didn't do all the prompts, so the days are kind of all over the place. Here's some more Gone AU.**

* * *

The golden hue of the moon outside flooded the otherwise dark room. Soul and Maka lied on the queen sized bed, encased in each other's arms. Her head tucked under Soul's chin, she clenched the fabric of his cotton shirt, terrified of what he would think of her after she confessed what happened all those years ago.

But for shit's sake, she was thirteen back then. Could she really be held accountable for her actions?

Yes, she could. Because she had a brain, and knew that what she was a part of was morally sick and twisted. And she made no move to leave until it benefited her. That doesn't even cover the fact that she lied, betrayed, fled like the coward she was…

There really was no excuse.

Soul had his finger tangled in her wheat colored hair, absentmindedly twirling it, "I guess I'm lucky I didn't get to take the bio test for Stein. Didn't even look at that shit last night."

Maka chuckled, despite the knot twisting and growing in her stomach, "I know, you were bothering me about it _all night_. You lazy ass, you didn't even glance at the study guide when he handed it out, did you?"

She knew he was smirking at her, she could practically feel it. As much as she didn't want to, she needed to change the subject. She knew that if she didn't talk about this now, she probably would never get the courage to talk about it. She _promised_ she would finally tell him, and she had to do it now.

She was done lying.

She shifted, getting a better look at Soul's face, "So you know I used to live in California, right?" Him nodding was her cue to go on, "And you know that I used to go to a private school with Black*Star and Kid. Um, Soul, that school wasn't necessarily a good place to be."

At his confused look, Maka elaborated, "Honestly, that place was basically a dumping ground for problematic children. You know about my dad's infidelity and my mom's intolerance for it, to the point of her actually packing up and leaving everything. I was proud of her for finally taking initiative, and I love her even more for it, but… God, I was so _angry_ at _everyone_. I would lash out at my dad, would blame him for forcing my mama away, would blame him for not being able to hold a relationship, hell, I blamed him for burning the damn toast. I even blamed my mama for leaving me behind. He just couldn't really take care of me, or didn't know how to take care of me anymore, because I wouldn't listen to him. So he thought that the best place for me was at the… the academy.

"When I met Black*Star, he kind of took me under his wing, took care of me. He was there longer than I was and knew how the place worked. He warned me to stay away from the higher grades because they were apparently really bad news and would make my life miserable. It pissed me off that he would joke that a shrimpy girl like me wouldn't be able to handle people like them. But I listened to him, because they _did_ freak me out. And if _Black*Star_ of all people warned me to stay away, I would. But when everyone disappeared, I really had no choice but to join up with them. It turned into absolute chaos when all of the delinquents realized that they could do whatever they wanted. They promised to protect me if I promised to help them with whatever they needed me to do. Black*Star stayed with me too, I'm pretty sure because he wanted the food they had, but also because he didn't trust them with me."

It took a few seconds for Soul to process all of this. He kissed Maka's temple to assure her that he was still listening, that he was still there for her.

Maka inhaled shakily. She didn't want to continue, but she knew she had too, "We were never really a part of their 'meetings' but Black*Star and I would listen in on some of their conversations. It shocked us on what we heard. Apparently, the boss developed these… Shit, I sound insane saying this, but he developed these powers that gave him the ability to control things with his mind. I couldn't believe it, because, I mean, that's ridiculous! There's no way he was telling the truth! But… then we saw him… Someone pissed him off and he—he did something, I don't know what, and threw the other kid against the wall. I can still hear the crack of the kid's spine, breaking…"

Soul tightened his grip on her, "Maka you don't have to tell me if it bothers you—!"

"Yes, I do, because I _want_ you to know. If the FAYZ is happening again, I want you to know how bad it might get."

Maka couldn't look at him in the face, _wouldn't_ look at him in the face. The moment she saw that poor kid die because of another kid's temper, she should have run. She should have taken Black*Star, grabbed her things, and bolted in the other direction.

But she didn't, and because of that, she had to endure the tyranny and downright cruelty that she could've avoided.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Her throat felt like it was closing up, like she ate spoonful after spoonful of creamy peanut butter. She didn't want to, _God_ she didn't want to, but she continued, "I mean, I guess if we hadn't stayed, we wouldn't have met Kid. He was toward the outside of the group like us because of him being the principal's son, so we kind of bonded. No one really liked him and no one really liked us.

"We all talked and argued about what we should do, but we were young and clueless. I was thirteen, and they were both fourteen, so we didn't have any idea on how to survive out on our own. But the leaders of our little society were growing more ruthless and violent, and it was only a matter of time before Black*Star snapped and caused a fight. We all decided to take our chances in the wilderness. Maybe we would make it to the town that was a couple of miles down the road."

Maka rambled on, explaining that they did in fact make it to the town, but they were slightly better than the school. They decided to blend in, to try not to attract any attention, tried to pretend that they were there all along. As time went on, Maka came to the gut wrenching realization that she could somehow predict where a person would be without looking, and eventually she could sense their emotions. Black*Star found out he could somehow control the electrical impulses in his body and manipulate it to shock other people. Kid could blend into the shadows, which fit because he practically looked like death's son with how pale he was.

This might as well have been a death wish, and they had to take extra care in hiding the abilities because the people who didn't have any powers at all took it upon themselves to take justice into their own hands. People with mutant powers were dangerous and they had to be dealt with accordingly.

Really, all the vigilantes did was terrorize the people with mutated abilities with more and more violence. They were no better than the kids at the academy. It got to the point where they realized they would have to resort to violence to protect themselves. How disturbingly petrifying is it to have to rely on a baseball bat and a fourteen year old boy with volatile powers for protection?

Maka didn't understand what they could do. _No one_ did. They didn't know how to control it and they heard rumors that a kid died because of a supernatural ability. They were scared. No, they were _terrified_. The kid who accidently murdered another kid was given the death penalty in a mock trial and was nearly killed himself, only to apparently escape with severe trauma to the head.

These were all just rumors, of course. None of was true, a girl told them. Just rumors. It was easier to believe that was all it was.

The more Maka explained what happened to her, the more her hands shook, but she kept her composure. She _had_ too. She wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and sob her eyes out, but she had to keep talking. Soul _had_ to know.

She talked about how she, Black*Star, and Kid ran when the small town she was living in caught on fire, and did not look back, did not look back to see the scorched bodies, to hear the blood curdling screams of dying children. She talked about how she tried to make a deal with the devil when she found herself caught between a rock and a hard place (she managed to talk herself out of that one. Some douche bag thought it was necessary to blackmail her into giving him all of the food she had in exchange for her power to be kept a secret. If anyone found out, she would be dead instantly. Luckily for her, all she had was a packet of Cheezits, so she gave him that and dashed away).

She talked about how she was nearly killed by an insane _witch_ who thought it was hilarious to make her see snakes slithering up her legs, constricting her body so that she could not breathe. To make her see thousands upon thousands of little needles piercing her skin, penetrating the flesh so it was like she was a puppet being controlled by the puppeteer. She talked about how she sprinted in the other direction when she heard the deafening cries of other children because she absolutely _knew_ that the witch was there and there was no way in the fiery depths of _hell_ that she was going to be put through that torture _ever_ again.

By this time, tears were streaming down her cheeks because she was so, _so_ ashamed that she was such a coward, that she couldn't muster up the courage to at least save one kid's life when she could have. Every little thing she went through, Soul knew about, and by the time she was done with her confession, he was holding her tighter than he was before, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. Telling her that everything was okay, and that was the past. There was no need to dwell on the past.

Her face was buried in the crook of Soul's neck, Maka incoherently sobbing that he should hate her, that _she could have done something_ back then and _she didn't. _She could have done something and she didn't. _Why didn't he hate her?_

All he did was hold her tighter, and whisper to her that he didn't hate her, he could never hate her, and she was different _now_. Now was all that mattered. She was the bravest person Soul knew and what happened when she was thirteen didn't matter now. He would never leave her. He would stay with her through thick and thin.

He littered her face with soft kisses that he didn't dare do in public, and continued to reassure her that things would be different now. He firmly kissed her chapped lips, desperate to make her understand that he would never leave her, desperate to make her tears go away. He would make sure that nothing happened to her. He would make sure that she would never go through that hell ever again. He would protect her no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Day Five: Wounds**

**This goes out to Epicminion because she drew an awesome picture that inspired the prompt. :)**

* * *

"Yo Maka, come here."

She looked up from her book, slightly agitated that she was being bothered by her weapon, but curious as well. They were both stuck in the infirmary and heavily bandaged (believe it or not, it was because _Maka_ of all people decided to be adventurous and go exploring on a side of a cliff after they were done with their mission. Not the best idea) and Soul was playing around on his phone nearly the entire two days they were there.

She could only guess what he was doing. He was addicted to Temple Run for a while, then moved on to Flappy Bird when that monstrosity of an app came out. He also liked to be on Instagram too, but the only reason he even _had_ the app was because Liz made everyone get it. Maka herself only went on it every once in a while, but she didn't care for it nearly as much as Soul did.

But if it wasn't Instagram, it was Twitter (never ever mention Facebook. Too many people stalked him and now he is scarred.) He switched from one thing to another, and she could never guess what his new obsession was. The dork was addicted to his phone and no one can convince her otherwise.

Maka glanced at her weapon, who looked at her with great impatience and expectance. She rolled her eyes and carefully, _carefully_ got out of bed, not really caring to ask what in the world was up with him. She already popped a stitch when she went to cuddle with Soul after a particularly bad dream while they were there, and she doesn't want Nygus to yell at her again. The hospital didn't necessarily have a good connotation with her.

She walked to Soul's bed, holding her open hospital gown in the back. Soul patted the spot next to him, wanting her to lie down next to him. She complied, and failed to fight back a blush when he wrapped his neon green cast clad arm around her shoulder, careful of the bandage.

"What the hell do you want Soul? Decide you got tired of your phone for once?" Maka was in no doubt flustered, but was very curious about what he was up too.

He held up his phone, a large and infuriating smile plastering his bruised face, "Not at all. Take a picture with me."

He was straightforward and would not take no for an answer, so Maka begrudgingly gave the cheesiest smile she could and winked into the camera, Soul himself giving a toothy grin. Her face hurt, and she had no doubt that Soul was in pain because he broke his nose while they explored the cliff (they totally did not fall off of it. That's ridiculous.) It hurt to talk let alone smile.

But she did it anyways because Soul was a dork who liked selfies and who was she to deny him the self-confidence it gave him?

She looked onto his phone, watching him fiddle with the filters on Instagram. After he found one that masked the bad bruises on their faces, and made her eyes look very pretty (she was kind of please about that) he typed in a caption and uploaded the picture. Maka jabbed him in the stomach with her finger because she was not at all pleased with the caption, but all he did in return was laugh and give her a soft smile, because he got to do ridiculous things with her and he loved it. He wanted the whole world to know he loved it.

She smiled back and read the caption again, shaking her head because it was an absurd situation she got them in and she was kind of glad it happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day Six: Bandages**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians AU because why not! And this is the last prompt I wrote, and I SOOO much fun with this! Can't wait until next year!**

* * *

"Gods Maka, what the hell happened this time?" Soul rushed to the staggering blond, shocked to see her face mixed with dirt and blood. He wrapped his arm around her waist and navigated her to a bed where he could interrogate her properly while bandaging her wounds.

This girl was going to be the death of him. This was the _exact_ reason why he didn't take nearly as many infirmary shifts as he used to before he met her. If he didn't know any better, the girl was the daughter of Ares, not Athena. She always got into fights, always got hurt.

She was such an idiot.

Then again, maybe he should take more shifts. Knowing Maka, she'll get hurt again and he'll be damned if he lets someone else bandage her.

Maka shrugged, wincing slightly as he lowered her onto the bed, "I got into a fight with Black*Star in the arena. It's really no big deal, we just got carried away."

"Yeah, you got _carried away_. If it weren't for your divine blood, you would need to go to an actual hospital." His voice was laced with sarcasm, not at all amused with how impassive Maka was being.

Soul tried not to look into her eyes while he washed the smeared blood from her face. It was becoming a routine, really. She would prove whoever it was that insulted her wrong by bashing their face in, and then she would come to the infirmary to get stitched up. It pissed him off that someone as smart as her could be so careless, but one look into her eyes would dissipate any anger he had.

Her eyes really did mesmerize him. They were a weird, mossy green, not the usual gray you see in Athena's children. But when her adrenaline was up, or if she was in a middle of a battle, her green would mix with the gray, creating a storm like what you would find out at sea. It was the coolest thing he's ever seen.

_Don't think about her like that when she's right in front of you, idiot._

Shaking his head from the very incriminating thoughts, she thought back to what she said about Black*Star. Those two butt heads more than anyone he ever met. If people didn't know them, they would have no clue that they were practically siblings and traveled across the country to a camp for demigods. Much more impressive than Soul taking a mere bus ride from Connecticut.

"What'd he say to piss you off? This is a lot worse than what you normally come in with." His hand on her cheek to keep her head steady, he rubbed some antiseptic on the still bleeding gash. The corners of his mouth twitched when Maka wrinkled her nose in slight pain, but then remembered that _he was mad at her_. She's stupid for getting hurt and her being _totally not_ _cute_ is not going to change that.

"Just the same misogynistic shit that he normally says. It only looks bad because it's a head wound."

He shook his head at her, "Or maybe it's because it _is_ bad. You came in here like you were drunk." He bent down, looking into her eyes. They were unfocused, probably meaning that she had a concussion. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

She blinked, trying to zero in on Soul's two fingers. After three seconds hesitation, he knew she was concussed and shoved a small ambrosia square into her hand. His jaw was tight, not at all liking that Maka was this hurt. Didn't anyone think to walk her over here? "You idiot, you walked here by yourself when you had a concussion? What were you thinking!?"

Maka scowled, "I didn't, Black*Star walked me over here, but then ran off when he saw Tsubaki." She crossed her arms, her voice bitter, "And what do you know about concussions? You're seventeen."

He palmed the gauze that was in his hand, unrolling it. He glanced down at her before unleashing his admittedly uncalled for snarky comment, "A seventeen year old son of Apollo, god of healing and medicine, oh wise one."

He yelped when Maka kicked his shin, "Asshole."

"Whatever, pigtails, just eat. You're not going to be able to play capture the flag if you're stuck in here with a head injury." He held her choppy bangs back, wrapping the bandage around her forehead.

She rolled her eyes, and nibbled on the square. After a few moments of him bandaging her head and her eating, she laughed, "It's like I have my own personal nurse."

He stopped wrapping her head, and stared at her, not knowing how to take the comment. Finally he chuckled and tied off her bandage, "If that's true, then I need to start getting a paycheck."

The bed shifted when he sat next to her, putting the gauze on the bedside table. She smiled and looked him, "No, you'd do it for me for free."

Soul glanced at her and closed his eyes, nudging her with his shoulder, "Yeah, I would."


End file.
